


Five kittens and one Steve Rogers

by Greenmusik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда они снимали котят с дерева. И один раз, когда пришлось снимать их самих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five kittens and one Steve Rogers

\- Жеймс, я боюсь.  
Стивен до сих пор не выговаривает "д" и "р". Джеймса это бесит даже больше, чем то, что он постоянно оказывается там, откуда не может выбраться.  
\- Сиди там, держи его. Я сейчас.  
"Сейчас" оборачивается десятью минутами, синяком под коленкой и занозами на ладонях. Наконец, Джеймс притаскивает садовую лестницу и с горем пополам прислоняет её к старой груше, на развилке которой сидит Стивен, сжимая одной рукой ствол, а другой удерживая рыжего котёнка.  
\- Прижми верхнюю ступеньку ногой, я поднимусь.  
Стивен бледнеет, но разжимает хватку и цепляет лестницу пяткой аж за вторую ступеньку. Пока Джеймс поднимается, он молится Боженьке, чтобы всё кончилось хорошо. Котёнок в руках тёплый и мягкий. Он пищит и пытается оцарапать Джеймсу руки и лицо. В конце концов его удаётся устроить на плече так, чтобы он не порывался спрыгнуть обратно на дерево, и Джеймс осторожно спускается. Маленькие коготки впиваются глубоко в кожу. Наверное, и до мяса достают. Хорошо, что рубашка тёмная.  
\- Так, теперь ты. Осторожно перенеси вес на ступеньку, поднимись, перекинь левую ногу. Молодец. Лестница чуть ближе к тебе. Не смотри вниз! Отлично, спускайся.  
Руки Джеймса дрожат от напряжения, ладони саднит, но он очень крепко держит лестницу. 

 

Будто забыв, как совсем недавно Джеймс снимал его с груши, Стивен снова лезет на дерево. На сей раз котёнок такой чёрный, что его почти не видно на фоне коры. Зато очень хорошо слышно.  
\- Куда тебя несёт? Я сам.  
Джеймс ловко подтягивается, крепко обхватывая ствол руками и ногами, упирается в какой-то сучок и вот уже чёрный пищащий комок у него в руке. В покусанной и расцарапанной руке. Когда эта тварь вцепляется-таки ему в лицо, Джеймс разжимает руки и валится вниз.  
\- Ты как? Всё в порядке?  
Котёнок, конечно, моментально сбежал, стоило руке Джеймса разжаться от удара.  
\- Голова на месте.  
\- А чего сидишь тогда? Пойдём, мы уже на обед опаздываем.  
Джеймс пытается встать, сжимает зубы, чтобы подавить вскрик, и падает обратно на землю. По левой ноге течёт что-то горячее. Больно так, будто все гвозди мира сейчас вбиты в его ногу.  
\- Позови тётю Сару. Кажется, я сломал ногу.  
Стивен смотрит на него огромными глазами и дрожит.  
\- Бегом!  
Стоит Стивену скрыться за поворотом, Джеймс смаргивает слёзы и позволяет себе немного повыть.

 

У Джеймса выпал зуб. А ссадина на губе - это он неудачно почесался. И вовсе его никто не бьёт. Стивен вообще ничего не понимает во дворовой и-е-рар-хи-и. Зато где-то достал сосиску, и сейчас они залезут на чердак и съедят её прямо там, ни с кем не делясь.  
\- Миу!  
Стивен крутит головой.  
\- Где он?  
\- Кто?  
\- Он сказал "миу".  
\- Миу! Миу!!! Ми-и-и!  
Джеймс злится. Сосиска пополам - это гораздо вкуснее, чем сосиска на троих. Взгляд Стивена останавливается на чердачном окошке, прикрытом ставнем.  
\- Даже не думай!  
\- Миу!  
Джеймс проигрывает, даже не начав. Стивен уже по пояс высунулся наружу и к чему-то тянется. О, конечно, там кошка.  
\- Привет, миу. Хочешь сосиску?  
\- Миу!  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Миау!  
Стивен оборачивается и непонимающе смотрит на мяукающего Джеймса.  
\- Что? Я хочу сосиску и я даже уже здесь!  
\- Мне кажется, она не может слезть. А ты дразнишься.  
\- Миу!  
\- Только никуда не лезь.  
\- Да тут недалеко. И я уже не боюсь...  
\- Брысь от окна! Я сам.  
Джеймс вылезает на крышу. Главное - не смотреть вниз. Совсем рядом, вцепившись всеми лапами в раскачивающуюся на ветру ветку, сидит толстая кошка. У неё огромные глаза и хвост шире, чем запястье Джеймса.  
\- Миу!  
\- Дай мне руку. Отсюда не достать.  
Он вцепляется в протянутую руку Стивена и медленно подходит к краю крыши. И зачем-то смотрит вниз. Голова моментально идёт кругом, кажется, стоит ему двинуться, как ощетинившаяся останками забор и старых кустов земля притянет его к себе. Внезапно его обхватывают костлявые руки Стивена.  
\- Не смотри вниз. Лучше вообще закрой глаза. Медленно отходи назад.  
Джеймс закрывает глаза и пятится туда, куда его тянет Стивен.  
\- Стой тут.  
Под рукой - шероховая поверхность оконной рамы. Джеймс затаив дыхание следит за тем, как Стивен подходит к краю крыши, как ловит рукой ветку, как приманивает кошку сосиской.  
\- Миу! Ву-ву-ву.  
Кошка выхватила у Стивена всю сосиску целиком и сидит у самого края крыши, ест. И громко ругается, будто они собираются эту самую сосиску отобрать. Неблагодарная тварь.  
\- Жирная з-зараза, - чуть не плачет Джеймс и лезет обратно в чердачное окно. - Стивен, ну её. Пойдём к нам, мама оладий напекла.  
\- Она не жирная. У неё скоро будут котята.  
Друг немного задерживается снаружи, чтобы погладить всё ещё ворчащую кошку. 

 

Джеймс продрог до костей. Не спасает даже шерстяной свитер, надетый под пальто. У идущего рядом Стивена красный нос. Какой-то странный звук.  
\- Эй, чего плачешь, малявка?  
Девчонка у калитки заливается слезами и хнычет так, как сам Джеймс плакал, когда был вдвое её меньше.  
\- Ко... Котёнок!  
\- Что котёнок? - уточняет Джеймс, но девчонка только закрывается руками, прячась от бьющего в лицо снега.  
\- Смотри, там, наверху.  
Стивен бросает варежки прямо в на дорожку и подходит вплотную к забору.  
\- Подсади меня.  
\- С ума сошёл?  
\- Да я с забора дотянусь.  
Джеймс смотрит на покрытые льдом острые зубья забора, и в животе сжимается холодный комок. Наверное, от переохлаждения.  
Стивен лёгкий, как пушинка, даже в старом отцовском пальто, которое ему ниже колен.  
\- Нет, так не пойдёт. Не могу поднять ногу.  
И прежде, чем Джеймс успевает его остановить, этот ненормальный скидывает пальто рядом с варежками.  
\- Вот теперь хорошо.  
Через две минуты котёнок спасён, девочка почти перестала реветь и уже надоела своими спасибами, а кое-кто так и не оделся. Джеймс подбирает пальто и чуть ли не силой заталкивает в него Стивена. Нос у того уже фиолетовый. И бледно-сиреневые губы.

 

Пора бы уже привыкнуть, что каждый раз, когда рядом раздаётся проклятое мяуканье, Стивен бросает всё и спешит на помощь, но не в самую же гущу одичавшей стаи. И откуда они только появляются?! Ещё весной никого не было.  
\- Они загнали его на дерево!  
В руках у Стивена палка, он всерьёз собрался в одиночку, ну ладно, вдвоём, разогнать лохматую свору, которую Джеймс даже подсчитать не может. Неудивительно, что спустя всего пять минут и три весьма болезненных укуса они сидят на дереве уже втроём.  
\- Отлично отбил товарища, - усмехается Джеймс, запустив в нос одной из шавок огрызок палки.  
\- Прости.  
\- Чем займёмся?  
\- Что?  
\- Раз мы всё равно сидим тут, а эти уходить никуда не собираются, мы можем хотя бы поговорить.  
\- Прости, - Стивен опускает глаза. - Ты же уже завтра уезжаешь? Последний день, а я всё испортил.  
\- Нифига ты не испортил. Кто откажется посидеть с лучшим другом на дереве, пока снизу беснуется двадцать собак.  
\- Восемнадцать, - поправляет его Стивен.  
\- Зануда.  
\- И с каких пор этот кот стал твоим лучшим другом?  
\- Вот скажи, как ты различаешь - кот это или кошка? Ты же даже к нему не притронулся.  
\- Ну, у него морда такая. У кошки по-другому.  
\- Не-а. Никогда не пойму. Это ты у нас будущий художник.  
Стивен смущённо краснеет.  
\- Выучишься, я тебя заставлю меня нарисовать.  
\- Я и так... уже... Хотел сегодня отдать. Правда, не очень хорошо получилось.  
\- Стивен, ты самый лучший друг на свете. Ты даже предугадываешь мои желания. Будь ты девчонкой, я бы на тебе женился.  
Джеймс тянется рукой, чтобы растрепать ему причёску, и Стивен наклоняется к нему, хотя очень не любит беспорядка на голове.  
Они сидят на дереве и разговаривают обо всём на свете, пока вернувшийся с завода дядя Майкл не разгоняет собак парой холостых выстрелов.


End file.
